dogcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 2
'Survival 2 '''was a major world of the Cyberdog Nation Server and the second survival world, succeeding the long standing Survival world. It was rumored that a new survival world would be created to increase player interest with new players and reduce lag caused by the enormous size of the original world, however no official announcement came until June 2017 when it was announced that while the original world would remain online, a new survival world would be created to launch in September. On the 2nd of September, 2017, the Survival 2 world was finally released for all players in a livestream with ReNDoG.livestream Announcement Speculation Prior to the announcement of the Survival 2 world, there was some speculation as to the creation of a new world, which many players believed due to how long the Survival world had been running as the primary world and the upcoming 1.12 update. The idea of launching a new world was met with some criticism amongst longstanding players, as players felt that the Survival world should remain the primary world on the server given its legacy. Reveal The announcement of a new world came on June 1ˢᵗ from then Headmod ''Rustbite, ''via the dogcraft forums. In addition, it was confirmed that both worlds would remain on the server to play on, though the Survival 2 world would become the main world for the server. A ReNDoG livestream would be done to open the world on the 2nd of September later that same year. Launch The Survival 2 world was launched via a livestream with ReNDoG, in the form of a roll-playing quest where viewers along with ''ReNDoG ''had to battle the 'dwarves' (played by server moderators and members of the build team), leading up to a grand battle with the Ender Dragon. The story was told via written books, which were handed out before the final battle. Due to an erroneous teleport, all players were killed and inventories were wiped. The only known surviving books, player amour and weapons, and moderator weapons are in ''Scooberson's spawn opening museum. Key Locations Throughout the development of the Survival 2 world, many builds and locations were createdNOTE: This list is subject to change. See the Wiki Guidelines for what qualifies as a 'Key Location' in a world.. Spawn Main Article: Spawn (Survival 2) Spawn was the center point of the Survival 2 world, where the World Border was centered around and where new players joined. Spawn had a number of plots for players to purchase and live in and featured a number of key builds involved in the launch of the Survival 2 World. Spawn was built in Creative Mode prior to the release of the world. Havana Main Article: City of Havana The City of Havana, based loosely on the Cuban city with the same name, was founded on the same day the new Survival 2 world opened.https://dogcraft.net/forum.php?page=%2Ftopic%2C428.0.html Originally founded by SRN Spawn Station build team, _edo, Brianetta ''and ''darparniox ''in response to lack of functionality of Spawn, the city's scope quickly expanded to become the travel hub and culture center of the world.Source: History of Havana (''Written Book) It could be accessed by travelling south of Spawn Station and was the largest settlement on the server. In April 2018, ReNDoG toured Havana in a base tour video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvI97e8Pc9A Akkara Main Article: Akkara City Akkara City was a city based on a mix between Aztec and Colonial architectureSource: Mayan Heritage (Written Book) and was founded on the launch of the Survival 2 world simultaneously with Havana, however the city did not open to the public until months later. The project was originally started by William278, mayor of Lackria on the original Survival ''world, and ''LAK3RS, who holds the Pioneer rank and was an accomplished builder on the server before the launch of the new world. A decision was made during the opening of the world to open the city in the coordinate center of the world at (0, 0), and an island was built at the location with a connective bridge to commemorate this. On the 28th of April 2018, Akkara City opened with an organized event and a livestreamed base tour opening with ReNDoG.Source: Archived livestream footage It was considered to be the second largest settlement on the server, after the City of Havana. On the 30th of June, 2018, Akkara was toured again by ReNDoG in an update tour, though this was never released. Getting Around There were a number of options for travelling around the Survival 2 world. Players could use the /sethome command across the server to return to places as they likedNOTE: limited to a certain number, can be upgraded by purchasing home upgrades with DCD., and in addition to this there were a number of public transport options available: Commands & Warps: A number of areas were publicly available to teleport to with commands: * /spawn - Took you to Spawn. * /warp end2 -'' Took you to the End Portal.'' * /warp pigfarm2 - Took you to the Pigman Farm. * /endfarm ''- Took you to the Enderman Farm (while in the end dimension.)'' * /warp colorful - Took you to the Colors Event area. Survival 2 Railway Network Main Article: Survival Railway Network (Survival 2) in Havana, at night.]] The Survival 2 Railway Network (SRN) was a community-operated overworld public transport service that consisted of a number of minecart railway lines across the Survival 2 world. It could be accessed from a number of major builds and settlements through the Survival 2 world, such as Spawn. It was centered in the City of Havana. The SRN also linked smaller builds via Secondary Lines and networks from stations. Nether Transport Network Main Article: Nether Transport Network The Nether Transport Network (NTN) on Survival 2 was the nether-based counterpart to the Survival 2 Railway Network, which was based on hyper-speed transportation using the mechanic of boats placed on packed ice to get around quickly. Just like the SRN, the NTN ''could be accessed from a variety of locations across the server. Closure On the 14th of October, 2018, it was announced that the Survival 2 world, along with all other existing worlds would be deleted and replaced with the Survival 3 world the following week. On the night of Friday the 19th the world was removed and on the morning of the 20th replaced by the new world along with the update to ''1.13: The Update Aquatic. References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Worlds Category:Survival 2